titanicitvseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Manton
Louisa Grex, Countess of Manton, an Anglo-Irish aristocrat, is married to Hugh the Earl of Manton in Yorkshire. Together they have one daughter, Lady Georgiana Grex. Lady Manton has a very strong opinion against Catholics as she is Anglican. She is also ashamed of her "Irish" roots as in a conversation with Lord Manton she said "I wish you wouldn't tell people I'm Irish". This causes problems between her and Muriel Batley, the wife of Lord Manton's lawyer. Lady Manton doesn't like mixing with people of second and third class as she believes herself to be above them and more important than them. This is shown by the comment she makes during the service as she says that they shouldn't mix up the classes. She dislikes Americans, prositutes and anyone travelling in first class that isn't part of the Aristocracy. Relationships: Lord Manton Lord and Lady Manton appear to get along well with other. They obviously respect each other and enjoy each other's company. Lady Manton loves her husband to the extent of choosing to stay with him rather than getting of the sinking ship. This shows that she loves him dearly and would rather die than live without him. Even when she finds out that he cheated on her with another woman and fathered a child with the woman she stands by him and refuses to leave him. She forgives him for this instantly and tells him that she knows he loves her and that she will stand by him. Lady Georgiana Grex Lady Georgiana is Lady Manton's only daughter and the two are very similar. As a result of this, they argue a lot mainly over Lady Georgiana's political beliefs. Lady Manton doesn't think that being involved with the Suffragettes is very ladylike but Lady Georgiana believes in fighting for it because it is a just cause. She is so passionate about it that she ends up being arrested for asulting a police officer. Naturally her father gets her released straight away and he isn't totally against her taking part in it like his wife. Together Lord and Lady Manton decide to book Georgiana a cabin on Titanic in the hope that her being in America will stop her from being in any serious trouble through the Suffragette movement. Muriel Batley From the moment they meet, these two feisty women clash. Lady Manton doesn't want to socialize with people who are lower than in society e.g second and third class citizens. Muriel Batley believes that the aristocrats are too snobbish and she hates that they look down on the second in the way that Lady Manton does. Lady Manton is really cold towards the Batleys and when not in their company, she insults them to her husband but when she is, she puts them down and almost refuses to sit with them. Harry Widener Harry instantly takes an interest to Lady Manton's daughter which at first she is against. She looks down on the Widener family because they didn't inherit their wealth instead they earnt it through work. She also dislikes them because they are American. However when she sees how fond Lady Georgiana is of Harry, she changes her opinion and even defends him to her husband saying that "it could be worse, he has wealth and its only Philidelphia." Extra Information Lady Manton is played by Geraldine Somerville. Lady Manton appears in all four episodes.